


Terminar em lágrimas

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Unhappy Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Sua relação sempre terminaria em lágrimas.





	Terminar em lágrimas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [End in tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865268) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #087 - tears (lágrimas).

Sua relação sempre terminaria em lágrimas, porque pessoas como elas não podiam simplesmente ser felizes, não enquanto estivessem mais dispostas a lutar pelo que era certo do que estavam dispostas a proteger suas próprias vidas. Sua relação sempre terminaria em lágrimas, mas ainda assim elas tentaram, ainda assim elas se apaixonaram, ainda assim elas fizeram tudo o que podiam para ficar juntas por qualquer tempo que tivessem. Sameen sempre pensou que seria ela quem iria morrer, portando duas armas contra mais inimigos do que seria capaz de derrotar. Sua relação sempre terminaria em lágrimas, mas não era para ser assim.


End file.
